Thunder with Love
by MoonliteWriter
Summary: My first fanfic. Umm...title sucks..but oh well. Umm..it is about Sakura and Naruto. Yeah....umm you can read it now.
1. Chapter 1

_THUNDER WITH LOVE_

_Twilite Palmist: Hi everyone and welcome to my first fanfic! Let me first tell you my cast: Polaris, my faithful role playing character on AIM and my summarizer!_

_Polaris: Umm…hi. I am the summarizer of the stories of the Twilite Palmist. This story is starring Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto, A thief, and the all time humorous Inner Sakura…_

_Twilite Palmist: Ok let's start now!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Sakura was walking home…her usually bright jade eyes…. Dull. Her friends, Hinata, Ino, even Choji, had all gotten a mate. But here she was…all alone. Her luscious red dress was even somehow dull. While she was walking…she was about to take the keys out of her purse when she saw her purse was gone and looking behind her she saw a thief running down with her very expensive purse. She started to sprint down after him, yelling at the bystanders to help her. But no one wanted to so she was alone. She soon lost track of him and started to cry…. That was her favorite purse. She was going home again but to her it was hard with warm tears blurring her vision. **

**All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind and saw a pair of gleaming sapphire eyes and a smile plastered on this mans face. He seemed 20, maybe 21. Well… she was only 19. **

"HI! I think this is your purse….."

"Yeah… ummm…where did you get it?"

"I saw some guy run down the street and I saw you running after him. So I got your purse back for you."

"Aww…thanks…umm…what is your name?"

"Naruto…Uzamaki Naruto."

"Oh…thank you Naruto. My name is Sakura by the way."

"Wow! That is such a pretty name!"

**He is fine ….Mhmm… looks at his muscles and he is not as fat as that guy Choji. He has sexy eyes …..Oh yeah girl….show him who we are! Said Inner Sakura**

Shut up…… you are so annoying and leave me alone! Thought Sakura.

**Oh no honey…I am you!**

Ugh…Am I paranoid?

**Hell no! Just talk to him.**

"Ummm…do you want to come to my house for tea?"

"Hmmm…do you have ramen?"

"Uhh…I think so."

"GOOD!"

"Okay…."

"Sorry..."

**Sakura and Naruto started to walk towards Sakura's apartment. She opened the door and they both sat down and she started to warm tea and makes some pork ramen. Naruto looks around the house and sees it is really neat …..Unlike his house. **

"Here is your tea and ramen"

"THANK You Sakura-chan!"

"You're welcome Naruto."

**Naruto was wolfing down his tea and ramen while Sakura looked at him. He was hot…in a way. **

**-Knock Knock-**

**Sakura said "**I'll get the door Naruto**" as she stood up. She opened it to see some guy with a poison suit on. **

"Uh….Ms. Haruno?"

"Yes? This is her"

"You have to evacuate this house in 24 hours. We are doing a bug poison because tarantulas are invading the apartments."

"Eww….okay…umm…one sec."

**Naruto had heard the whole conversation and said **

"Sakura-chan you can stay in my house!"

"Uh….I'll see Naruto…umm thanks for stopping by Mr. Exterminator."

"My Pleasure m'am

**The guy left and left Sakura and Naruto alone. Sakura picked up the phone and called Hinata , who was going camping with Kiba. Ino was going to see her mom and she did not trust Shikamaru being alone with a woman. Choji was too busy eating. **

"I guess I will be staying with you Naruto…"

"SLEEPOVER!"

**Twilite Palmist: Sorry for the crappy ending…. It's my first time. I hope you liked Part I. Umm…if you have any questions…just tell me while reviewing and I'll get back to you. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**THUNDER WITH LOVE**

**Part 2**

**Kapil: Sorry fro the confusion. I changed my narrator name. Umm...Lets get on with the story!**

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Sakura packed her bags and saw Naruto at the door waiting for her. **

"**Hey Naruto…I barely know you…why did you still let me stay with you?"**

"**Oh… that's only because I live in a mansion. I have about 25 rooms… so people come and go."**

"**WOW!"**

"**I get bored though… but it is going to be so much fun that you are staying!"**

"**Sure Naruto…Sure…"**

**They shortly arrived at his humongous house. Sakura's mouth gaped open.**

"**Oh my god! This is your house!"**

"**Yah… well come on in!"**

**They entered the house and once again Sakura gaped at the size of the kitchen. It was about as big as 5 apartment rooms! **

**Oh yeah! We rock so much! Hurry up and do this guy so we can get his wealth!**

Eww…great….now you are perverted…. And no…he is nice enough to lend us his house…by the way…its I not we.

"**Hey Sakura… you can stay in that room" Naruto pointed to a pink room with artificial plants on it. She stepped inside and there was a kitchen, bathroom, etc. There was also a sweet scent of strawberry.**

"**Thank you so much Naruto…this room is awesome!"**

"**I called my butler beforehand…right after you went to get your stuff…yeah…"**

"**Wow again Naruto! This is uberly awesome!"**

**Naruto led her inside the room more and she saw a green bed…the hue matching her eyes. It was gigantic! **

"**Dinner will be ready shortly" a snotty, calm voice said. They turned around to see a butler…kind of chubby… standing there. **

"**Thanks much Percy!"**

"**Ah…I see master Uzamaki…you have brought a guest."**

**Percy stared at Sakura…while Naruto was introducing them to each other. **

"**Oh…well I must be off to check on the cooks…"**

**And with that Percy left. **

**Sakura and Naruto cracked up and laughed so hard that tears arrived**

"**_Ah…I see master Uzamaki…you have brought a guest"_ Naruto imitated in a funny smug voice. **

"**Hahahahahahahahha!" **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kapil: Sorry for the crappy ending. I know your wondering the following things:**

**Why is Naruto rich? Well…I mean he lives with expired milk…isn't that gross? So I decided to give him wealth…**

**Sakura is going into a stranger's house Infatuations, Tarantulas, and Inner bodies make you do crazy things. **


	3. Chapter 3

**THUNDER WITH LOVE**

By moonlitewriter

**Sakura changed into a new dress. It was a pink tank top with a multi layered green skirt. She put on green jade earrings to match her eyes…and then some pink lipstick to top it off. She left the room and when she came to the table, everyone was mesmerized. Even Percy! **

"**Soooooo…what's for dinner?" Sakura asked, breaking the ice. **

**Percy coughed and told her in that funny smug voice**

"**Parmesan Cheese Pasta, with an appetizer of cheese flavored noodles, and a dessert of cheesecake."**

"**Whoa….I feel like a mouse…eh Naruto?"**

"**Yeah…well I love cheese. Come on, sit down."**

**Naruto shooed everyone away as Sakura sat down to a candlelight dinner. They ate their food, with Sakura moaning at how good the food was. It soon ended and they started to talk.**

"**Thanks again for letting me stay in this house Naruto."**

"**Your welcome Sakura."**

**With that, Naruto started to close in on Sakura, and slowly came closer and closer and closer and then kissed her on the lip. **

"…**."**

"**I am sorry." Naruto said sadly.**

"…**.May I go to my room?" Sakura said, emotionlessly.**

"**Sakura…." Naruto said, his eyes apologizing.**

"**Its fine, pick up a girl from her house and kiss her. I get it. I'm just another girl for you." Sakura said, crying. **

"**No, you are not. Believe it or not, you're the first girl I've ever talked too."**

"**R-Really?"**

"**OF course." **

"**Oh Naruto…"**

**Suddenly it started to pour outside. Sakura jumped up and so did Naruto. Naruto ran his hand across his spiky hair, looking away. Sakura suddenly found the floor to be interesting. **

"**That was something…."**

"**Yeah…Naruto….it was…"**

**They went back to their rooms, blushing. **

**!1 hour later!**

**Sakura had lost her way through the mansion. It was starting to thunder, and what Sakura hated most was thunder. She soon started to tread a staircase, only to find that in a blink , the electricity was out. **

**Sakura was scared. She hated thunderstorms since she was little. **

"**Oh, Naruto…." Sakura started to cry, thinking she may never see him again.**

"**Oh Naruto…I like you so much…" Sakura pounded her fists like a little kid and cried harder. **

"**I like you too."**

**Sakura looked up and saw a light and Naruto in front of it. She stood up and blushed. They started to come closer and they locked lips with each other and started to kiss. The lights came back on and Naruto released Sakura. They looked at the room they were in, the love room.(1) They blushed more and then they went back to Sakura's room, where she made tea. **

"**Naruto…"**

"**Sakura…"**

"**I love you more than you love me Sakura."**

"**No I love you more."**

"**Oh Sakura."**

**They hugged thought unaware to them, Percy was peeping his eye through a hole and watched the whole scene. **

**THE END!**

**Kapil: I hope you liked Thunder with Love. Please review. Thanks to all my readers. **


End file.
